


daffodils

by gukkers



Series: Now You're Here, the Journey's Uncharted [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Childhood Friends, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Cute Miya Atsumu, Inarizaki!Hinata, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Miya Osamu is a Little Shit, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sassy Hinata Shouyou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, childhood friends miyahina, cute miya osamu, how are cute miya twins not a tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukkers/pseuds/gukkers
Summary: It was a sweltering summer day when Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu first met Hinata Shouyou.orAs kids, Shouyou is braver and more impulsive, and Atsumu and Osamu are both annoying little shits.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: Now You're Here, the Journey's Uncharted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972420
Comments: 27
Kudos: 235
Collections: Haikyuu Stories, Haikyuu!!





	1. ice cold summer

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Hinata Shouyou is living with his father in the Hyōgo Prefecture, after his parents had divorced.

It was on a hot summer day when the infamous twins of the Miya household first bumped into a small, bright, defiant boy; he whose hair reminds them of tangerines. Their fated meeting had happened just outside of a sundry shop, where five-year-olds Atsumu and Osamu were bickering over who gets the bigger piece of twin popsicles that had broken unevenly.

("I'm older, so I should get the bigger piece!" "Get yer nasty hands off of MY popsicle, loser!"

Behind them, an old shopkeeper sighed both in endearment and in exasperation. Once again, the twins were wreaking havoc and unfortunately, his shop was victim to another one of their squabbles due to false advertisement by a new company that sold twin popsicles- breaks perfectly down the middle his _ass_.)

Their bickering continued, increasing in both volume and aggression as time passes. Both now are becoming increasingly irritated with his twin, too focused on proving themselves as better to the other that both Miya's failed to notice their popsicles melting in their hands. Even the small boy that had been watching them squabble for a good few minutes was unnoticed, who was becoming annoyed himself at the two boys as they bickered at the already small entrance of the sundry shop, blocking his entry. So what was this young boy supposed to do?

Well, four-year-olds are usually known for their patience, or rather, lack thereof. "Can you butts take your fight elsewhere? You're being annoying and blocking the entrance for everyone else!" The boy bursts, disbelieving of the act of the... two very similarly looking boys before him, their looks were beginning to confuse him. (Were they twins? They had to be... unless one of them is a clone? That would explain their loud argument- wait no, focus on the task at hand, Shouyou!)

The four-year-old's outburst had effectively broken the two apart, yet unfortunately, that meant that their irritation was then redirected to the short orange boy, who had hair as bright as the orange of an egg yolk.

"Hah? And who do you think _you_ are, ya scrub?" "This is none of ya business. Go away, _tangerine_."

Their jabs snapped Shouyou back to his senses, and he almost succumbed to his fear (he just said that out _loud_ , he can't get into a fight already, he _just_ moved here with his dad.). He was ready to spew apologies when their words really registered in him and feeling offended, he bit back without further thought on the consequences that could, would occur. "Who do you think you are to call people scrubs or tangerines, huh?" he growls, narrowed eyes glaring up at the two boys defiantly.

Said twins were now stunned silent. Nobody had stood up to them other than family members, and had definitely not expected the first non-family related person to stand up to them was a short boy with fiery orange hair, and who also seemingly looked younger than them. Taking advantage of their silence, Shouyou continues. "Look! You dummies were too busy arguing that your ice cream has all melted!" his nose scrunches up, gesturing to the sticky liquid that's dripping off of the popsicles sticks and onto the hands of the twins.

Bewildered, Atsumu and Osamu finally take notice of their current sticky situation, which led to incessant whining, complaining and push-blaming. Paying no heed to their words, Shouyou pushes past them while they wallow in their regret and disappointment, and bought his own popsicle, grinning cheerily when he thanks the shopkeeper before pushing past the astounded twins to leave. As one last childish retaliation, to further rub it in their faces that the bright boy had won, he made a show of peeling open his popsicle and taking a long, satisfying lick of the cold treat, before walking away in contentment and leaving the boisterous Miya twins in stunned silence, both pairs of eyes trailing after the other's retreating figure.

It was a sweltering summer day when Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu first met Hinata Shouyou.


	2. hide and seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miya twins are very impressionable, and they crack their heads together at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miya twins return to kindergarten! 
> 
> also, sorry for this Very Late addition,,, i just recently finished my final exams and have finally found time to continue this series of mine! i hope you enjoy <3

Since then, the twins that have been left dumbfounded in front of the sundry shop, left speechless, sweaty and sticky. The two boys began their walk back home in complete silence once the orange haired boy's silhouette disappeared from their view, causing the residents of their town to eye them suspiciously from the lack of arguing and activity. Unbeknowst to their wary neighbours, Atsumu and Osamu had a _lot_ on their mind; who was that boy? He was brave enough to stand up to them even when they both ganged up on him. He didn't seem to know about them here too, so he must not be from around their neighbourhood, or was at least a new addition. At home, they were scolded by their mother, for returning home all sticky and sweaty, and immediately sent up to shower. As they climbed up the stairs to their shared bedroom to collect their clothes, their eyes met as a silent vow formed between the two; the tangerine was too interesting to let go, he wouldn't slip away once he's within their reach.

Luckily for the twins, it wasn't too long before they could act upon their unspoken promise. The opportunity arose during the beginning of next week, just as Atsumu was dragging a very unenthusiastic Osamu into the school compound (truth be told, Atsumu was as uninterested as his brother in attending school, it's just that he had an role to play and maintain as the Good Older Brother to his parents and teachers). Atsumu grumbles as his useless oaf of a brother dug his heels into the ground to further spite him and delay the inevitable; the familiar sound of rubber tires furiously speeding on the concrete. Curious, and a little (it was much more than a little, to be honest) annoyed, he turned to see just _who_ was on a bike, cycling like there was no tomorrow.

  
The bright orange hair caused him to stand still, which led to Osamu who was clearly relying on Atsumu to be brought into school, to bump into his back. The ~~whines~~ complaints from the younger twin stopped once he too caught sight of the tangerine boy on the bike. 

  
"That's him, 'Samu." Atsumu breathes, heart racing once the realisation finally set in. There he was, the bright spitfire of a boy that had been one of the sole occupants of his, their thoughts, going in cliche slow motion as he continues to swerve through the students trudging toward the school.

  
"Yeah, 'Tsumu, I can see that." Mild sarcasm aside, Osamu's breath had also hitched in his throat. He couldn't believe it; you mean to tell him that the little tangerine that had left such a big impression on him apparently goes to his school? How come he and Atsumu never saw him then?

  
The two twins, taken aback, finally snapped back into reality when the mob of students flooded their vision, obstructing their view of the person that they weren't sure was just their imagination. 'Cause, what if, twins can share hallucinations? Even though reading each other's minds is too much of a stretch even for them, the hallucination one seems much more plausible as they had been having similar wants to meet the boy that had piqued their interest.

  
Students were coming in droves, one after another they nudged and grumbled past the two dumbfounded twins that were now just staring into the empty air. It was too late. They lost sight of him, once again. Fate was just making fun of them at this point. Their grumpy moods from earlier increased tenfold, and the two practically stomped all the way to class; their gloomy, dark faces scaring their classmates from approaching them all morning.

—

Recess finally came and Atsumu turned his seat around to face Osamu, placing his bento box from their mother on his table. His gluttonous brother was already gorging himself on the onigiri that their mother had prepared for the two of them, and today's onigiris was filled with fatty tuna. Thank god, at least there was one thing that was in his favour today.

"So, we need to have a plan." Atsumu starts, voice low and serious. "How are we going to get that little chibi's attention?"

"Mmh, dunno," his twin mumbles through a mouthful of food, after a beat of silence.

With a roll of his eyes, he kicks Osamu's leg under the table. "Focus, stupid! And talk when you're finished eating!"

Figuring his brother was as good as useless in contributing to the very important task at hand, the older twin took it into his own hands. He pulls out a notebook, titled JOURNAL¹ in large block letters and scribbled down what they just found out on a page dedicated to finding him, though, neither twin would admit to its existence.

—

𝙊𝙍𝘼𝙉𝙂𝙀 𝘽𝙊𝙔 𝙁𝙊𝙐𝙂𝙃𝙏 𝘼𝙂𝘼𝙄𝙉𝙎𝙏 𝙈𝙀 𝘼𝙉𝘿 𝙎𝘼𝙈𝙐 𝙏𝙊𝘿𝘼𝙔 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘚𝘢𝘮𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐, 𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘵. 𝙨𝙝𝙪𝙩 𝙪𝙥 𝙨𝙖𝙢𝙪

𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙚 𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙖𝙩 𝙜𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙥𝙖 **'** 𝙨 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙥, 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙖 𝙣𝙤 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙬 **.** 𝙞 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙖𝙨𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙜𝙧𝙖𝙢𝙥𝙨 𝙞𝙛 𝙝𝙚 𝙠𝙣𝙚𝙬 𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙪𝙮 **,** 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙𝙣 **'** 𝙩 𝙨𝙖𝙮 𝙖 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 **…** 𝙨𝙖𝙢𝙪 **,** 𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙣𝙚𝙬𝙨

𝘐 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘢 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘢𝘨𝘦.. 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘶.

•

•

•

𝙁𝙄𝙍𝙎𝙏 𝘿𝘼𝙔 𝘽𝘼𝘾𝙆 𝘼𝙏 𝙎𝘾𝙃𝙊𝙊𝙇

𝙈𝙊𝙈 𝙈𝘼𝘿𝙀 𝙐𝙎 𝙊𝙉𝙄𝙂𝙄𝙍𝙄 𝙁𝙄𝙇𝙇𝙀𝘿 𝙒𝙄𝙏𝙃 𝙏𝙐𝙉𝘼 𝙏𝙊𝘿𝘼𝙔 **.** 𝙄 𝘼𝙎𝙆𝙀𝘿 𝙃𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙊𝙍 𝙏𝙒𝙊 **..** 𝙉𝙀𝙀𝘿 𝙏𝙊 𝙈𝘼𝙆𝙀 𝙎𝙐𝙍𝙀 𝙎𝘼𝙈𝙐 ~~𝘿𝙊𝙉𝙏~~ 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯𝘵 𝙀𝘼𝙏 𝙈𝙄𝙉𝙀

𝙒𝙀 𝙅𝙐𝙎𝙏 𝙁𝙊𝙐𝙉𝘿 𝙊𝙐𝙏 𝙏𝙃𝘼𝙏  
𝙃𝙀 𝙍𝙄𝘿𝙀𝙎 𝘼 𝘽𝙄𝙆𝙀 𝙏𝙊 𝙎𝘾𝙃𝙊𝙊𝙇 **.**  
𝙃𝙀 𝙂𝙊𝙀𝙎 𝙏𝙊 𝙊𝙐𝙍 𝙎𝘾𝙃𝙊𝙊𝙇 **!!**

(this was circled, emboldened and underlined multiple times.)

𝙃𝙀 **'** 𝙎 - ~~𝙋𝙍𝙊𝘽𝘼𝘽𝙇𝙔~~ \- 𝙄𝙎 𝙔𝙊𝙐𝙉𝙂𝙀𝙍 𝙏𝙃𝘼𝙉 𝙐𝙎

(he canceled out the probably after he and Osamu scoped out their grade, and found that no one had orange hair like his.)

—

Atsumu taps his star-designed pencil on the desk impatiently, brows furrowing as he stares down at the paper. So far, what they had was good, though not a lot. He just needed to formulate a foolproof plan so that they could find him and talk to him, with no way for the short boy to escape².

All of the thinking had made him hungrier, and when his stomach growled embarrassingly loud, he blindly reached out to open his lunchbox with his unoccupied hand only to grab air.

What. 

His head snaps up, so fast, that it causes his nearby classmates to peer at him cautiously, and his eyes latch onto his now suspiciously empty bento. Eyes travel up his brother's figure that was eating _his_ onigiris, both of them, all at once, that greedy brother of his. Growling, the older Miya kicked the younger's legs again, lunging forward to grab at his quickly disappearing food from his brother.

"OSAMU!"

—

Now, it was a miracle that the two didn't get into a tussle (mostly due to their teacher eyeing them from outside the classroom, still), but it ended up with a grumbling Osamu to placate his whiny, sulky brother with milk from the vending machine. His stormy face was successful in deterring anyone who wanted to approach him, and even the bold few that still came up to him talked to air the entire time.

As he stalks towards his destination, he falls into a comfortable silence, annoyance melting away just slightly as his thoughts begin to become about the kid he saw earlier. Osamu knew then, even without Atsumu's overdramatic outburst, that the boy speeding on the bike was the same as the one they encountered outside the sundry shop. It just wasn't in him to be outward in expressing himself, he just leaves it to his reliable, dependable older brother.

While he had crossed out the possibility of him being the same age as them, that was as far as Osamu had gotten. He was clueless and mostly made Atsumu do all the thinking, he always had been better at formulating plans, he begrudgingly admits in his head. Never would he admit it aloud, or God forbid, in front of his own brother. Besides, no matter how much they fought, the two brothers are still close. An unspoken agreement has always existed between the two; the twins will always stick together, and overcome any problems that may come, no matter what. That's why finding the mystery boy was so important to them, for so long, Atsumu and Osamu only had each other, and this striking individual may just be the one who would be able to break their walls and join them, relieving them of their lonesome lives. 

Or, at least, that's what he hopes would happen.

Finally the vending machine comes to view. He makes a beeline for it, and blindly trips over a… rock? No, a person, he concluded, when he hears someone yelp. Confused, and mildly frustrated, Osamu's eyes flitted from the beverages showcased to the loud whining he hears, and freezes as he registers what he sees. There he is, the boy of his thoughts. He plastered a smirk on his face, his peace offering to his brother long forgotten.

"Hey, shorty. I finally caught you." He drawls out, mischief and glee swimming in his eyes.

The squeak he hears from the boy on the ground; who looks so surprised, confused and afraid all at once, was like music to his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ When Atsumu first bought the notebook and begun writing in it, Osamu had managed to snatch it and scribble down Atsumu's Diary when his brother had been in the restroom and made the grave mistake of leaving his book out in public. Upon his return, Atsumu hastily scratched out the words his brother had written, and scrawled out JOURNAL in big bold letters, his pride hurt. It is left unsaid that the two got into a fight that day.
> 
> ² Later on in life, once they've created an unbreakable bond amongst the three of them, the littlest one would complain that the twins had basically cornered him and made him think he was going to die on his first day of school.


	3. finally found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, they are reunited.

'I'm so sorry, papa, I don't think I'll be coming home in one piece today.'

Shouyou apologises as sweat builds upon his forehead while he sits in class, trying and failing to focus on his teacher who was rambling on about numbers or something. But could you blame him? A random boy, who he can't understand just _why_ he had looked so familiar, had approached him and basically intimidated him into agreeing to meet up with himself after school, at the same vending machine. He mentioned something about a tsumu, too.

That's what he was also currently antagonising over. What, or worse, _who_ is tsumu? Is that the name of his toy or something? (please, please, please let it be just a stuffed toy that he's attached to, he silently prays.) Oh, what if it's a volleyball, like his? But his is named Mikasa, where did he find one that's named tsumu…?

"Shouyou-kun? Shouyou-kun, are you okay?"

His teacher asked him, putting him on the spot. His cheeks burned as he felt everyone's eyes on him, unprepared for the sudden attention that had been placed upon him.

"Sensei! Uhm, yes, I think so!" he startles out, cheeks brightening even more at his failed attempt to sound composed. Before he could embarrass himself further, the school bell rings.

"Oh, and that's the bell! Well, kids, that's the end for today. Hurry up and gather your things so we can line up and head to the school gate together." His teacher instructs, and stands by the door to watch over the kids scrambling to gather their items and queue up in front of her. Shouyou follows along, hiking his small bag over his shoulders and trails after his new classmates as they begin to walk out of the class, noticing how his classmates easily blended in with the other students as they all arrived at the wide-open area, where eager parents were lingering at the front gate to pick up their children.

In his head, as he unlocks his bike, he wonders if he should just leave and meet up with papa at the nearby playground as promised. After all, his papa was a busy man, more so now than before, and he didn't want to trouble him by being late.

But papa had never taught him to run away from his problems, instead had indoctrinated him to be determined and disciplined so he could face them head-on. Shouyou, now miserable with his revelation, forced himself to steer his bike toward the vending machine near the entrance of the school and braced himself for the worst when he sees the boy from recess already waiting for him, with another boy of his stature by his side.

—

"Are ya sure he'll come, 'Samu? What if he got scared by yer ugly face and decided not to come, huh?"

".. we have the same face, stupid. Are ya blind?"

"But I'm handsomer than ya! Granny said so!"

"Granny only says that so ya don't cry, ya crybaby!"

As he ~~hesitantly, reluctantly,~~ bravely approached them, Shouyou could pick up small bits of their loud conversation and couldn't help the small laughter from bubbling out. That was so dumb, are they really fighting over their looks when they look identical to the average person?

But now that he can see them clearer, he deduced that 'Tsumu was probably the other guy's name… just which one was he, Shouyou couldn't confidently point out just yet.

"Oi, tangerine, over here!"

Shouyou blinks out of his reverie, and was immediately hit with annoyance.

"Hah, what did you just call me?" his voice rises, yet falters when he realises that one, there were two of them, and two, they were taller and possibly stronger than him, and that meant possibly, if they were to fight… Shouyou would lose, a hundred per cent.

Trying to recover from that realisation, he shakes his head to clear his mind and sighs, looking back timidly at the two that were seemingly frozen in their place. Wait, that scene seemed oddly familiar… but that was something to think about on another day, and Shouyou brushes it off easily.

"My.. my name is Hinata Shouyou. Please don't call me tangerine." he mumbles shyly, hand nervously running through the hair at the base of his head. "… are your names 'Samu and 'Tsumu..?"

He assumes he's right, and Shouyou startles when the two boys suddenly straightened up, sharp eyes focused and fixed on him. They seemed to be analysing him, and Shouyou fidgets, their stares were making him just a tad bit embarrassed and afraid.

"I'm Osamu, I tripped over you earlier." the boy with his fringe flipped to the left offered a small smile, though it looked a little bit awkward and out of place.¹

"and I'm Atsumu, 'Samu's better and awesomer twin brother!" he threw his arm around Osamu's shoulders as he cheered out his introduction. Atsumu, Shouyou noticed, has his hair styled opposite of his brother's, and was also, as it seemed, much cheerier.

While he was internalizing all that data, Shouyou fails to notice one of them–Atsumu, his brain reliably supplied– speaking, bright grin still pulling on his lips, only to catch on to the final bits.

"-ya can call us 'Tsumu and 'Samu, though! After all, we're gonna' be friends, Shou-kun."

"…Shou-kun?" he questions, head tilted, confusion flooding his features. Friends? Him, the Hinata Shouyou that had previously been ostracized too many times, already has a friend, no, friends, on his first day of school?

Osamu rolls his eyes, yet he could obviously sense the confusion and hesitation from the shorter boy so he nods in agreement without any quips.

"Well, after that day, me and 'Tsumu spent the rest of our summer hunting you down. We wanted to get to know you, since you left a, uh… impreshion..? No, that's not right... impression, on uhm, us after that!" despite fumbling over the long word, the younger Miya managed to get his words out. "Ah, but... ya don't have ta' be friends with both of us if ya don't want ta. We're not gonna' force ya.

The reliable older brother Atsumu reassuringly squeezes his brother's shoulder, as if to reassure him that Shouyou wouldn't turn them down; but his smile had become more constrained, the joy from earlier curbed into a stiff, formal one. Osamu grumbles quietly under his breath yet shows no malice or contempt towards his brother's action. Instead, he leans into his touch, his rambling from earlier coming to a harsh, sudden halt. The way he sounded so resigned, so defeated... he looked so _small_ , under his brother's arm and in his side… it was as if he was hiding a part of himself from Shouyou. Or, more accurately, both of them were.

Shouyou didn't like that. They didn't have to be so cautious around him, they didn't do anything to wrong Shouyou.

After a beat of silence, of Shouyou's piercing eyes analysing the body language of the twins before him, he finally nods and allows a genuine, happy smile bloom on his face, hands outstretched towards the twins.

"Mn! We're friends from now on, 'Tsumu-san, 'Samu-san!" were all the words that he had to say, before he had an armful of Miya twins in his arms, hugging him tightly, gratefully, whispering hushed thanks into his shoulder.

It was a weird experience. Shouyou doesn't think that new friends immediately hugged each other, he had intended to go for a handshake initially, but this was a welcome surprise. If the twins showed affection easier through touch, Shouyou doesn't have a problem with it. He'll give them all the hugs that they needed, all the reassurance that they needed;

'Cause right now, it was obvious that Shouyou was their first friend, too. Just like they were to him.

Shouyou melts into the hug, his head nestling in between the shoulders of the two boys hugging him dearly, so impossibly close.

"... Hey, do you guys wanna meet my papa? I promised to meet up with him at the park, and he promised to get me some ice cream today! I can tell him to get you guys some, too!"

Pulling out of the hug at his words, the twins had matching surprised looks on their face, before adorning a shy look that seemed almost out of place on the faces that are beginning to look increasingly familiar to the orange-haired boy.

"Do you think he'll get us garigari-kun?"

—

A year flashes by.

And Shouyou is alone once again.

He's in his final year of kindergarten and was bored out of his mind, doodling whatever's on his mind onto his paper, where he was supposed to write the sentence on the board.

He won't lie, his days in kindergarten have become quieter, less fun… He's feeling lonely again, something he hadn't experienced in a long time.

(he was being overdramatic, an unfortunate trait he gained from being friends with a certain drama queen.)

The school bell rings, and the vivid memories of his first day of school flood his mind, living out the motions once again in the present. It was a routine by now, unchanging, and soon Shouyou finds himself trailing behind his classmates who were already meeting up with their parents at the front gate, and his mood sours a little. Papa has been busy lately, Shouyou missed him.

But then he smiles, a small, private one, as his gaze locks on to the two bickering brothers who were waiting for him at the school's front gate. They had already started elementary school, and insisted on walking home together still, even more so now that they know papa wouldn't be able to pick him up as often as he used to. Who knew that the two boys he had previously chided and consequently spooked him on the first day of school, would now be his closest and dearest friends?

"Oi, Shou-kun, hurry up! 'Tsumu's gonna buy us popsicles!"

"Shut yer trap, I want a rematch! You definitely cheated!"

"How the heck wouldja think I cheated at rock paper scissors, stupid?!"

Shouyou grins, bubbly laughter escaping him as he jogs up to the twins. He seamlessly joins in their banter, finally reunited with his favourite twins, exchanging bright remarks and teasing jabs with the brothers, oblivious to the envy of the students who still mingled around the school gates.

'Thank you, Kami-sama, for sending the bestest people ever to be friends with me.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Shouyou didn't know it then, and will probably never know, but the reason why Osamu forced the smile was to help him feel more comfortable, his fear was clear on his face when they had their first interaction.
> 
> -
> 
> aaaand it's over!! i am so sorry it took me so long to finally published this,, i was facing Terrible writer's block as well as lack of motivation to write soooo i procrastinated
> 
> but here it is! the end to my series 'daffodils'<3 i might revisit it in the future and improve it but for now, i'm proud that i finally was able to finish one story, haha,, talk to me on twt @LUV0RAT0RY!!


End file.
